The present invention relates to a disconnection mechanism in which a dark current fuse for electrical equipment to be directly connected to a battery of an automobile is connected or disconnected from the battery by inserting or extracting a fuse holder between the battery and the equipment, and also to a connection box having the mechanism.
FIG. 19 shows a disconnection mechanism for a dark current fuse used in a conventional connection box which is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. SHO. 62-18947.
As shown in FIG. 19, reference numerals 38 and 39 designate fuse blocks into which fuses are to be inserted and which are arranged in a connection box 40. The fuse block 38 for a dark current fuse 41 is taller than the blocks 39 for the other general fuses 42, so as to extend above the blocks 39.
The dark current fuse 41 is used for disconnecting dark current parts such as a clock which are to be directly connected to a battery, from the battery during a period between the production of the automobile and the delivery to a user. Generally, the dark current fuse 41 is extracted from the block 38 in a factory, and again inserted into the block by a dealer before the delivery to a user. In order to facilitate the extraction and insertion works, the dark current fuse 41 is made positioned higher than the other fuses.
In the conventional configuration described above, however, it is troublesome to store the dark current fuse 41 extracted from the connection box 40, and there arises a possibility of missing the extracted fuse 41. The work of extracting the dark current fuse 41 may be conducted simply surely by using a puller 22 made of a synthetic resin. Therefore, a structure of a disconnection mechanism for the dark current fuse 41 has been desired to be improved so that the dark current fuse 41 can be extracted by using the puller 22. Moreover, the structure described above has a further problem in that, when a contact pressure exerted between the dark current fuse 41 and connecting terminals (not shown) of the fuse block 38 is decreased, the fuse 41 may easily slip out of the fuse block 38.